Series of Random Events
by Cad Bane's Stalker
Summary: A random series of events following me and various Star Wars character if they actually existed. Most will be humorous one-shots. Enjoy :)
1. The Unexpected Wake Up Call

*This is going to be an on-going series of short one-shots staring me and various Star Wars characters if they actually exisited. Most will be humor but the genre will vary depending on the situation. Enjoy...*

It was morning and everything was peaceful. Or at least it was. But as Jessica would soon find out sleep was not going to be on her schedule for the day. As she slept without a care in the world she was unaware of someone who was going to rudely wake her up.

Slipping through the half opened door a tall lanky figure slinked toward her bed, using stealth on his side to get the advantage. Making it to her bedside the figure stretched out his hand and placed it on Jessica's shoulder.

This figure turned out to be Cad Bane, the notorious Duros Bounty Hunter and he was out to make sure Jessica's morning was...eventful.

_Yer goin' to hate me fer this hun but it's necessary. _Cad Bane mused as he reached with his other hand and rapidly activated the switch. This caused Jessica to jolt awake, a hiss escaping her mouth.

"WHAT THE HECK? You trying to kill me?" Jessica asked.

"Please, if I wanted to kill yah I would've had my stunners set to _lethal. _What I did was child's play." Bane said.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever man... Whatever you say..." Jessica said as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Grinning Cad Bane walked toward the door. But before he walked out of the room he looked over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips.

"Good mornin' by the way." Bane said as Jessica glared at him.

With that Cad Bane left the room, leaving Jessica to her own devices.

_He is so going to get it... Best watch yourself Bane. I don't get mad, I get even. Dangerously even. _Jessica mused as she started getting ready for her day, all the while thoughts of revenge dancing through her mind.

This my friends is an average day for Jessica, who's house mates with a universe wide renowned Bounty Hunter.


	2. Studying Woes

As Jessica switched through different tabs on her Internet Browser, taking notes for an important exam she would be taking in a week's time she growled slightly when she started hearing some rather obnoxious noises coming from the main room.

_Oh for the love of everything tranquil and sane what is that? How's a person supposed to study for one of the most important exams in their educational lives with all this ruckus? _Jessica mused as she shoved away from the computer desk and trudged out of her room.

Going down the hall she came to the main room where to her frustration she saw Tara Spitfire and Cad Bane in the middle of a training fight. Tara Spitfire was on the ground while her mentor and surrogate father had a booted foot planted on her midsection.

Sighing Jessica fought the urge to facepalm.

"Must you conduct these training sessions in the living room? Can't you take it outside?" Jessica asked.

"Nope… learning how to fight in tight corridors…must concentrate on gaining the upper hand." Tara said as Bane smirked.

"Still got a long way to go before yah can overpower me… hun." Bane said.

Growling Jessica did everything in her power to keep from clawing her eyeballs out of their sockets. At first she thought it would be cool to have housemates but as the months went by and the important exam season approached for her she found it hard to study in peace. Heck a few times she found herself having to go to an internet café or the library just so she could have a peaceful study environment.

But sadly today she had been unable to do so. Why you ask? Well it had something to do with the fact that her car had two, count them TWO flat tires. So that thwarted her from going anywhere.

Sensing their house-mates distress the two mercenaries looked to Jessica.

"What's yer problem?" Bane asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Tara asked.

As her eye twitched in anger Jessica looked at the two.

"The problem is that I WAS in the middle of studying for an exam that could determine my future but with your constant noises it's hard to concentrate on studying for said exam! THAT'S WHAT!" Jessica said as the two smirked. They found it funny when Jessica was enraged.

"Exams are for eggheads." Tara said.

Letting out an exasperated groan of frustration Jessica stormed back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Cripes, what's her problem?" Tara asked.

"Yah know em Earth people, always getting' worked up over nothin'." Bane said as Tara nodded.

"You said it dad. Back to the training session?" Tara asked.

"Yes." Bane said.

With that the two got back to their training session.

So as you can see when one's got house-mates things never go smoothly. Never…


End file.
